Adamus Phillida
|Base ID = }} Adamus Phillida is a Guard Captain of the Imperial Watch in Cyrodiil during Emperor Uriel Septim VII's reign and the Oblivion Crisis. He spent much of his career hunting down the Dark Brotherhood. He continues to serve the Imperial Legion until a certain point in the Dark Brotherhood questline, when he retires to Leyawiin. The Hero, as a Dark Brotherhood assassin, then tracks him down and assassinates him. He is succeeded by Giovanni Civello. Background As said by Phillida's successor, Giovanni Civello, Phillida fought the Dark Brotherhood every day of his life and, according to the Dark Brotherhood member Ocheeva, Phillida tended to "make their lives uncomfortable" when their contracts took them to the Imperial City. As Phillida had vowed to bring the leaders of the Brotherhood to justice, the Brotherhood targeted him for assassination twice, but failed on both occasions. Phillida reportedly uncovered thirteen separate attempts by citizens to contact the Dark Brotherhood. One of these included the unfortunate Claudius Arcadia, who was locked up in the Imperial Prison and whose house was seized and made into an Imperial Legion outpost. He defended the Imperial City for 40 years, 25 as the Legion Commander. Personality Adamus Philida is a very famous guard of the Imperial Legion. Many praise him for his skills, by which he became Commander of the Imperial Legion and is known throughout Cyrodiil. Perhaps his best known trait is his loathing for the Dark Brotherhood, a feeling which is mutual due to his actions against them. As head of the Legion in Cyrodiil, Phillida made it his personal mission to eradicate the shadowy organisation and prevent them from operating successfully. This included interrupting contracts, killing members of the Brotherhood and making the act of summoning them punishable by life imprisonment. Phillida is known to have discounted the rumors about the presence of a Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil, and denied Hieronymus Lex's requests of having a bounty placed on the Gray Fox's head. Interactions Permanent Retirement Adamus Phillida has pledged his life to destroying the Dark Brotherhood. Once the Hero accepts the Dark Brotherhood quest "Permanent Retirement," Phillida retires and takes up residence in the City Watch barracks just outside Leyawiin. He follows a strict schedule and is protected only by a single, inexperienced bodyguard. It is in this vulnerable state that he is being targeted by the Dark Brotherhood for the final time, both to remove an old rival, and to send a message to whoever follows him that the Brotherhood is not to be trifled with. The Hero of Kvatch is sent to Leyawiin to do the deed. Dialogue "What is it, citizen?" :Imperial City "It is a wonderful city, and I'm proud to have served her for 40 years. But I'm ready to retire, let the young folks take over the reins." Permanent Retirement "Do we know each other? There's something familiar about you, but I just can't place it." :Time to die, Imperial pig! "Ah, one of you again, eh? You Dark Brotherhood types are all the same. All sneak and no swing! You'll meet the same fate as the others! En garde!" :Sithis needs your soul, Adamus. "Oh, Sithis needs my soul does he? Well, you can tell your Dread Father that he can kiss my wrinkled arse! Defend yourself, Dark Brotherhood dog!" :'' "Yes, well... I'm a very busy man. Enjoying my retirement, don't you know. So why don't you just... go away." Quotes Appearances * de:Adamus Phillida ru:Адамус Филида pl:Adamus Phillida fr:Adamus Phillida Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains